


Why breed a boy for his meat?

by elithewho



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rape, Restraints, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Space Pirates, Spitroasting, Tears, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 frantically informed him that the pirates wouldn’t find anything of material value on the ship, except for the droid itself.<br/>“Don’t worry, pal. I won’t let them take you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why breed a boy for his meat?

**Author's Note:**

> For Morgan, of course, who always encourages me to write the worst things.
> 
> Title is from "Beast" by Aldous Harding.

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. He’d been on hundreds just like it and nothing had gone wrong. Nothing he couldn’t handle, at least. Orders from the top: go explore this small moon of a distant planet, report back any suspicious activity. Perhaps not the most prestigious mission for the Resistance’s best pilot, but Poe was eager to do anything necessary for the General.

He’d gotten into scrapes before, outflying TIE-fighters and bounty hunters under contract by the First Order, barely escaping with himself and ship intact. It was always exhilarating though, the thrill of the chase, that ecstatic feeling of slipping away into hyperspace, leaving his pursuers in the proverbial dust.

So this time, when he was just exiting the atmosphere of the moon he’d been exploring, preparing for hyperspace, and he heard a series of panicked beeps from BB-8 over the com, he didn’t even break a sweat. 

“It’s OK, buddy,” Poe told his droid. “Nothing to panic about.”

BB’s long string of beeps told him their X-wing was being targeted by a large transport vessel. By the look of it, it had been heavily modified and was probably crewed by pirates or smugglers. Great.

“Jump to hyperspace,” Poe said quickly.

A few flustered beeps told him they hadn’t cleared the moon’s gravitational well. Poe cursed under his breath. He had hoped they had at least gotten that far. No matter, he could outfly anything.

Then the ship shuddered, rocking Poe in his seat. They’d been hit, severely damaged.

“Thanks, BB,” Poe muttered faintly as the droid informed him of this.

Their shield was down, maneuvering capabilities severely diminished. Poe hit a series of buttons, telling himself he wasn’t panicking. The transport was bearing down on them.

BB beeped plaintively. Poe sighed deeply as the other ship began drawing them, forcing them to dock. So he’d have to talk his way out of this one. Shouldn’t be that hard.

If anything he was annoyed that this trip was going to take longer than anticipated. BB-8 frantically informed him that the pirates wouldn’t find anything of material value on the ship, except for the droid itself. 

“Don’t worry, pal,” Poe said, letting go of the controls and sitting back to wait for the other ship to take them fully on board. “I won’t let them take you.”

 

The crew that greeted him with blasters raised when he exited his ship was clearly not part of a professional enterprise. There was something distinctly ragtag and unkempt about the whole deal. They were humanoid, at least. Maybe some well-placed flirting could save his skin.

“What do you think you were doing on that moon?” one of them asked, clearly the captain from how he stood in the front of the group and wore the flashiest clothes.

“Scoping out land for a vacation home,” Poe remarked, lowering himself slowly to the deck and raising his hands above his head. “But it’s kind of a shithole if you ask me.”

The pirate sneered at him. 

“So I guess I’ll be going then?” Poe gestured back his X-wing.

The pirate ignored him, greedy eyes traveling over the ship behind him.

“Search it,” he told his crew and they hopped to it.

With the blaster pointed directly at his chest, Poe had no choice but to stand and wait as the crew made quick work of searching his ship.

“Nothing here but a droid and some nudie mags, boss,” one of them shouted.

“Hey, those are very valuable nudie mags,” Poe retorted. “Passed down through generations of my family.”

“Lemme see the droid,” the pirate barked.

“Won’t get much out of it,” Poe said quickly. “It’s practically defective, gotten me lost dozens of times.” He hoped that BB would understand the purpose of the lie. Or at least that he’d live long enough to explain to it.

“Then what are you gonna give me?” the pirate muttered, eyes glittering as he turned his attention back to Poe.

“I could show you a good time?” Poe offered without thinking, flashing his most charming smile.

The pirate raised his eyebrows but didn’t look uninterested. Shit.

“You know, you look familiar,” he pondered and maybe that was when Poe’s palms began to sweat. “I’ve definitely seen your face somewhere.”

Poe shrugged. “I just have one of those ridiculously handsome faces,” he said dryly.

The pirate grinned, a predatory spark in his eye.

“Yeah, you’re Poe Dameron,” he said.

Poe licked his suddenly dry lips, contemplating whether denying it would be worth it.

“I’ve seen you in recruitment ads,” he said with a sniff. “The Resistance’s golden boy.”

Poe threw up his hands and sighed with exaggerated modesty. “That’s me, Mr. Best Pilot in the Galaxy. So I take it you’ll accept some personalized autographs as a form of payment and I’ll be on my way?”

The pirate barked a laugh, but it didn’t seem to be particularly mirthful. Poe barely resisted the overused “Thanks, I’ll be here all night,” retort.

“That isn’t the only thing I’ve heard about you,” the pirate said, voice low and gravelly.

“I’m also really good at poker?” he tried flippantly. 

“There isn’t a bigger slut in the galaxy than Poe Dameron,” the pirate said with a chuckle.

Poe could only laugh. “Is _that_ what they’re saying about me? Whatever happened to don’t kiss and tell?”

“You know,” the pirate remarked thoughtfully, scratching his chin while still training the blaster directly at Poe. “My boys and I have been roaming the outer rim for a long time. Nothing but each other’s ugly mugs to look at.”

Poe chuckled, hoping it didn’t sound as nervous to them as it did to him. “I do have some choice nudie mags to offer you…”

He had been so intent on the blaster pointing at his chest and the suddenly appraising looks the pirate was giving him, Poe didn’t notice the goon approaching him from behind, blaster in hand, until said blaster was cracking him hard in the back of the head. He cried out, falling hard on his knee, blinding pain making his vision blur.

“I’m sick of his jokes,” Poe heard through a haze of dizziness. The big pirate who had hit him towered over him, huge and hairy like a human/Wookie lovechild.

“Bring him here,” the captain snorted in amusement. “Into the other room.”

Poe felt himself getting lifted under the armpits, carried easily like a doll through the hangar door and into a smaller antechamber and then dropped at the waiting pirate’s feet. He stared blurrily at the man’s scuffed leather boots, tasting blood in his mouth.

“He’s a pretty thing, right boys?” the man snarled. “We could have a lot of fun with this one.”

“Oh come on,” Poe managed to say, craning his swimming head to look at him. “Surely you have your pick of tasty space hookers?”

“I’d rather have a willing slut like you, personally,” he said, muzzle of the blaster now grazing Poe’s forehead.

“I won’t be willing,” Poe snarled, suddenly feeling more sober, already gritting his teeth. His palms were definitely sweating now. And the rest of him. He could feel it gathering in his hairline, making his hair curl.

The pirate shrugged, unconcerned.

“You seem smart enough, hotshot,” he said. “Surely you realize that if you put on your best performance we’ll let you walk away more or less intact? I shudder to think what could happen to you if you fight us.”

Poe swallowed thickly, a dozen clever quips springing to mind, but the sudden white noise of fear drowned them all out. At the same time he felt the cold muzzle of a blaster press against the back of his head as the captain holstered his. With both hands free, he reached and took Poe’s chin in his hand, thumb dragging over the stubble on his jaw. Poe reacted instinctively, jerking his head to dislodge him. The man was lightning fast, backhanding Poe so hard he saw stars again.

“Come on, use your head,” the pirate laughed. “Stand up and strip for me.”

Head spinning, lip tender where it had split, Poe considered his options. He could fight, get his brains blasted open or worse. Or he would just do what they said. He’d gotten on his knees for uglier dudes before, he reasoned. It couldn’t be all that bad, sucking a few cocks in order to walk away unharmed. More or less. 

Shakily, he got to his feet and began pulling at the snaps on his flightsuit. The pirates watched him with derisive laughter rising among them, a cold glee making the pirate captain’s eyes dance as he grinned. Poe straightened his back, prepared to take it all with dignity, if he could. His head was throbbing and he tasted blood again where the pirate had smacked him. Poe pulled his flightsuit down to his waist and then, with only the slightest hesitation, tugged his undershirt over his head. He heard a whistle from somewhere behind him and he blushed, feeling utterly foolish for it. He dearly hoped it hadn’t been the Wookie man.

Poe paused, his skin itching with the desire to fight back. But he thought of BB-8, how the pirates would strip it for parts, sell his only friend piece by piece. He felt the nudge of a blaster on his shoulder, reminding him to continue. With a sigh, Poe shoved his flightsuit down his thighs, bending over to untie his boots. This earned another whistle from the crowd and a few dry cackles. Cheeks burning, Poe straightened up, toeing off his boots and kicking his flightsuit from his ankles. He adopted a casual pose, hands on his hips, glaring at the men before him defiantly. 

“I said, _strip_ ,” the pirate said, amusement clear in his voice.

Poe sighed and after a moment, tugged his skivvies off, tossing those aside too. The pirate captain’s eyes roamed over him and Poe could feel his face heat up. He wasn’t used to this cold, detached scrutiny. 

“Very nice,” he said finally. “If I were the General, I’d put that on a recruitment poster.”

The taunt about the General made Poe’s ire rise, but he forced himself to keep his mouth shut. Being mouthy had gotten him into this mess, there was no sense in making it worse.

The pirate approached him and Poe did his best to stand straight and confident as ever, despite that fact that the other man was taller than him by half a head. The pirate grabbed his chin and Poe didn’t resist this time. He turned Poe’s head side to side and then forced his mouth open with his thumb. He examined the inside of his mouth and then stuck two fingers in, feeling the ridge of his teeth and then the soft bed of his tongue. Already feeling violated, Poe swallowed the foul taste of the man’s fingers as he pulled them out and dragged his wet digits down Poe’s naked chest, stopping to graze a stiff nipple. When he reached Poe’s groin, he cupped his soft cock in his large, wolfish hand. Poe couldn’t help but gasp at the contact and the pirate chuckled. He fondled Poe’s dick for a moment and then dropped lower to pinch his balls. Poe struggled to keep still, fidgeting just barely and suppressing an uncomfortable whimper as the man rolled one ball between his fingers and then the other.

Poe shut his eyes, blocking out the view of the man’s amused smirk as he let go and then casually circled him. Poe could feel the man’s warm breath on the back of his neck and he shuddered. He knew it was coming but still flinched when he felt the hand on his ass, feeling the muscle, squeezing it. He slipped two fingers between his legs and dragged them along his perineum before prodding his hole. Poe squirmed despite himself and the pirate laughed in his ear.

“Don’t turn into a shy little virgin now,” he muttered. “I know you’re just itching for all these cocks.”

It was a struggle to hold his tongue, but Poe managed. He felt the tip of the man’s finger push inside him and he swallowed hard, trying and failing to suppress the hitch in his breath.

The man laughed loudly and pulled his hand away with a sudden jerk, surprising Poe with a sharp slap on his ass. Poe let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, but he knew this was far from over.

“Jex, go grab that bag from my room,” he said to one of his goons. “You know the one.” Poe felt a cold rush of anxiety. He definitely didn’t like the sound of that. “Meanwhile…” The pirate gestured to him with a sharp downward motion of his hand. 

Poe didn’t move for a moment. But the pirate glared at him, eyebrows raised. Clenching his jaw in humiliation and anger, Poe sank to his knees. The metal floor of the ship was agony on his bare knees, one of them still throbbing brutally from when he’d fallen. The pirate approached him again, unzipping his pants.

“Now I’ve heard rumors that Poe Dameron is a master cock sucker,” he drawled. “So I don’t expect to be disappointed.”

Poe scowled up at him, desperate to spit out one of the biting insults his brain was supplying, but he pushed down the instinct. Self-preservation was his only priority. Save himself, and he could save BB.

Dutifully, Poe took the man’s half hard cock in hand. He pumped him once and then felt sharp fingers grip a handful of his hair. Poe stiffened in panic, and then took the man’s cock in his mouth. _Just pretend it’s any old hookup,_ he told himself. But that was hard to do with an audience. He could hear them hooting and snickering as he sucked with all the finesse he could muster, feeling the cock hardening on his tongue. Poe shut his eyes, trying to block out everything else but the man’s cock in his mouth, lengthening by the moment, already brushing the back of his throat. He sucked with feigned enthusiasm, slurping and sloppy like he couldn’t get enough. His hand snuck from the base of the man’s cock to fondle his balls, squeezing them in rhythm as his head bobbed. His split lip stung hotly as it rubbed against the man’s length but he swallowed down to the root, the cock bumping the back of his throat and making him gag. But he couldn’t pull back because the pirate’s hand was still tangled in his hair and he was beginning to thrust now, not letting Poe control the movement and Poe choked, struggling to breathe through his nose. After several panicked moments that felt like hours, the pirate pulled out and Poe gasped for air. His eyes were watering and he panted, his face red hot.

The pirate’s eyes were gleaming. He shook Poe’s head a few times, hand tight in his hair. 

“Not bad,” he remarked. “Who’s next?”

It wasn’t lost on Poe that the captain would come back for more at some point, but for the time being, Poe was passed around the group like a bottle of Corellian brandy. Some of the men let Poe control the pace, groaning obscenely as Poe slobbered over their cocks. Others, like the Wookie-looking motherfucker, took the more direct approach, holding Poe still by the back of his head while fucking his face, his abnormally large cock making him gag and sputter all over again. Only a few of them actually came, making him choke on their come or take the load on his face like some holo-porn star.

When the last of them had left him shuddering, hunched over, wiping his sticky face with a shaking hand, Poe didn’t dare look up. He could hear the captain chuckling again and then the sound of a zipper. Poe realized with cold certainty that the goon Jex had returned with his boss’s special bag. 

“Get up,” he heard the boss command. Poe couldn’t move at first, his legs shook so bad. He felt the man’s boot nudge him sharply in the ribs. “I _said,_ get up.”

Poe complied, trying to regain his lost composure. But he slumped his shoulders, shivering and naked on the cold deck. The pirate captain was brandishing a small bottle of clear liquid. 

“Now since you proved to be such a good little cock sucker, I’m gonna go easy on you,” he said. “I expect groveling gratitude.”

Poe eyed the bottled uneasily. The captain had also put on latex gloves.

“This is potent stuff,” he said with an evil gleam in his eye as he squirted out a dollop of viscous liquid into his palm.

He went for Poe’s cock first, and Poe braced himself for the feel of cold jelly. But the hand that groped him was surprisingly warm, the liquid coating him with a pleasing slickness. Too pleasing. As the captain slid his hand up and down Poe’s shaft a hot, tingling fire flared up wherever the liquid touched. Poe shifted, unable to stop himself. He was getting hard, a heady, impossible pleasure emanating from the man’s hand. The man’s grin cut into him as he thumbed the head of his cock and Poe couldn’t repress a deep groan of pleasure. _It’s just a chemical reaction_ , he told himself. _It doesn’t mean anything._

But that didn’t stop him from reddening in fierce humiliation as the captain began fondling his balls with his warm, slick hand. His cock was achingly hard now, whatever chemical was in the lube making him shockingly sensitive, almost instantly on edge. He bit his lip hard, a vain attempt to keep his moans in check as his balls tightened in impossible pleasure. And the captain wasn’t done, pushing his slick hand between Poe’s cleft, circling his hole teasingly. Poe gasped, the shock of pleasure almost too much and he had to grab at the captain’s forearms to steady himself. The man chuckled and Poe burned in shame as he eased his fingers in. It was almost worse, the gentleness, like he was being cared for instead of abused. The dizzying rush of pleasure as the captain spread the lube deeper didn’t help, and Poe was soon rocking back on his heels, trying to push the fingers deeper.

“There’s the eager slut I’ve been hearing about,” the man sneered and Poe couldn’t have talked back if he wanted to, his mouth dropping open in a strangled moan as his hooked fingers rubbed over his prostate. Poe heard his own embarrassingly breathy moan and bit his lip to stifle another one as the captain prodded him deeply a few more times before roughly pulling out.

The man stepped away, leaving Poe panting, knees shaking too much to support him any longer. He sank to the floor, feeling like he was going to overheat and burst into flames. His cock was throbbing, leaking, his balls tight and aching, his asshole was tingling, burning with a need to be filled he couldn’t even wrap his mind around. Hunched over, trying with all his might to resist touching his cock. Without meaning to, Poe found himself on his knees, supported by his elbows and his head hung low to the floor, back arched and straining as he fought against the dizzying ache between his legs. He knew he must have looked like something straight out of a holo-porn, a slut on his hands and knees, legs spread, presenting himself to a gaggle of horny men. Humiliation burned through him but he couldn’t stop the needy moans pouring from his throat.

“Just hold on a second,” he heard the captain say and he realized he was addressing his crew. “Let the slick do its magic and then you can touch him. You don’t want to get that stuff on your skin while it’s still active.”

Poe moaned pathetically. He was rolling his hips and thrusting against nothing, sweat pouring from his brow as he pressed it against the cold metal of the floor. He heard derisive laughter ringing in his ears but everything inside him was pounding with need, overriding almost everything else. It felt like hours spent on the floor, whimpering and unsatisfied, but when one of the men finally approached him, it was only to grab his hair. Poe was jerked roughly upwards, forced into a kneeling position. Still, they didn’t touch him where he most needed to be touched. He felt another pair of hands on his wrists, twisting back behind him and securing tightly with restraints. He was totally at their mercy now. The vulnerability ate away at him, hating his every breathy moan as their hands brushed his overheated skin.

“Look at that little slut,” he heard the pirate captain shout. “He’s desperate for cock, boys. Let him have some.”

Poe felt himself get lifted up, several pairs of large, cold hands grabbing at him, and manipulated into position, legs spread wide and ready for them. He felt a hand roughly grope his ass and he groaned in pleasure, trying to rub back on the hand desperately. Thick fingers slipped into his hole and Poe’s eyes rolled in his head, mind-numbing pleasure pounding through him. The fingers pulled out and Poe whined in disappointment.

“ _Please,”_ he choked out, humiliation making his voice high and tight but he needed this, or he might die.

The shouts of _“slut”_ and _“whore”_ faded to background noise as the first cock pushed into him, the searing pleasure and pain ripping a shout of ecstasy from him. The man pounded him without mercy, hard and unrelenting and Poe’s legs shook, barely able to keep him upright, his face pressed against the cool floor, dripping with sweat. His whole body shook, the pleasure so strong and overwhelming it ripped him open at the seams. He could barely breathe, shuddering moans and sputtering pleading pouring out of his mouth, leaving no room for breath.

Before the other man came, the agony of pleasure reached a crescendo and Poe felt his own hot semen paint his stomach. His vision greyed, mind empty at the force of his orgasm. But the pleasure didn’t abate. As the man pounded him through his orgasm, Poe gasped for breath, his cock was still hard, his balls aching. He felt the man tense behind him and empty himself, sharp nails digging into his thigh. As soon as the man pulled out he was replaced with another, and another, Poe losing track of the cock as the painful sensitivity in his own dick reached unendurable heights. He felt himself crying, tears dripping off his face as another man grabbed his hair again, lifting his face off the floor and pushing another cock past his lips. Poe was beyond wrecked, his cock pulsing with overstimulation. He could do nothing but sag weakly, held up by one cock in his mouth and the man behind him gripping his hips with a bruising strength as he fucked him. He could do nothing but let the man fuck into his throat and gag weakly, spit and tears dribbling off his chin. When the man in front pulled out and sprayed stripes of hot semen on Poe’s burning face, he felt his own cock twitch, another impossible orgasm ripped out of him as the man behind him sunk deep and rocked inside him.

Poe felt hollow, his insides scooped out and left on the floor. He felt the last cock ease out of him and his thighs shook, sticky and streaked with come. Without anyone supporting him, Poe fell in a heap. His cock was soft, at last. It felt bruised, sensitive and red and no one had even touched it. His hole felt wrecked, sore and abused, his whole body one throbbing, angry wound. Totally worn out, he didn’t even have the energy to cry, although he could still feel tears sliding down the sides of his face. Poe couldn’t even flinch when he felt hands on him again, but it was only to lift him up and remove the restraints from his wrists. Poe groaned, his shoulders aching, his wrists rubbed raw. He pulled his arms to his chest anyway, curling into a fetal position, shivering on the cold floor.

“You’re a mess, Mr. Best Pilot in the Galaxy,” came the gravelly, amused voice of the pirate captain. “Hose him down and send him on his way.”

Boots clunked loudly as the captain left him there and Poe moaned unhappily, his head pounding. At least he was alive, he told himself. At least he was intact, more or less.

Poe felt the ice cold water hit like a battering ram. He could do little else but let it cut into him like a million knives and then it stopped, leaving him shivering violently, his teeth chattering. He didn’t even feel clean, his skin raw and now aching with cold. Something soft hit his face and he groggily grabbed at it. His orange flightsuit.

“Get up and get gone,” came the brutish voice of good old Wookie man. Poe could only manage a shaky nod as he struggled to his feet.

After somehow managing to pull on his flightsuit over damp, goosepimpled skin, Poe was ushered back into the hangar and unceremoniously shoved towards his waiting X-wing. There was an explosion of hysterical beeping, BB-8 rolling towards him in a panic.

“I-I’m fine,” Poe managed to stutter out, summoning a half-hearted smile from somewhere. 

BB beeped doubtfully.

“Really,” he said, but not sounding it as he groaned in pain. “I just need – to get back.”

He shuffled over to his ship, BB beeping sadly at his heels. Pulling himself into the cockpit took an enormous amount of effort and Poe was panting by the time he sat himself in his seat and lugged his helmet on. Sitting sent a fresh wave of agony through his body and he heard BB-8 beep anxiously into his headset. Poe shook his head, wet curls sticking uncomfortably to his cold skin.

“I’m OK, buddy,” he said in a strained voice, hating how close he sounded to tears even to himself. “Let’s just get home.”


End file.
